Friar Tuck
Friar Tuck is the tritagonist from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood. Based on the character of the same name from the original legends, he is depicted as a badger. He is voiced by the late Andy Devine. Personality Friar Tuck is a kind-hearted priest and a good friend of Robin Hood and Little John. He is very kind and gives money (from Robin Hood) to the people of Nottingham and wishes nothing but the best for the people. He is also very brave and will fight for what he thinks is right. Though a man of peace, he has a limit to how much he can stand, such as when he attacked the sheriff for taking the money meant for the poor from his church's collection, resulting in his arrest. He also may be a father figure to Robin Hood and calls him son. Friar Tuck has a heart of Gold. Appearances ''Robin Hood Friar Tuck is one of Robin Hood's merry men. He is first shown delivering gold to Otto, an injured backsmith, courtesy of Robin Hood. He appears to have a bit of a temper, as Friar Tuck later attempts to lecture the Sheriff for taking the gold as tax money. Friar Tuck later travels to Robin Hood's hideout to inform Robin Hood of Prince John's archery tournament. Although Robin Hood tells Little John that they aren't invited, Friar Tuck tells the former that there's someone who'll be disappointed if he doesn't come: not "Ol' Bushel Britches", as Little John guesses, but rather, Maid Marian, whom Friar Tuck says is going to give a kiss to the winner. Friar Tuck is shown to attend the tournament, teaming up with Alan-a-Dale to trap Sir Hiss in a barrel of ale, to prevent the snake from causing trouble. When the townspeople gather after the tournament and mock Prince John, Friar Tuck participates by creating a puppet of Prince John, and makes fun of the Prince in a play. Friar Tuck is next shown at his church, after Prince John imprisons the majority of the townspeople for non-payment of taxes. Even though no one is coming, he believes ringing the church bell will help keep the hopes of the townspeople alive. Two church mice, who assist the Friar agree, and give their last farthing to the poor box. However, the Sheriff of Nottingham soon comes and confiscates it in the name of Prince John. Friar Tuck is exasperated both at the crown interfering in church affairs, and protests that the money was earmarked for the poor box. When the sheriff smugly responds he is taking the money for "poor Prince John". Enraged, the Friar starts denouncing Prince John. The Sheriff warns Friar Tuck to stop, but Friar Tuck forces the Sheriff out of the church and begins attacking him with a quarterstaff. The sheriff's vulture henchmen capture Friar Tuck, and the Friar is arrested for "obstruction of justice, assaulting a lawman, and high treason to the Crown". Prince John realizes that Robin Hood will come and try to rescue him, and so sentences Friar Tuck to hanging, as a trap to lure Robin Hood. Even Sir Hiss is shocked that Prince John will have 'a man of the church' hanged, and it also shocks Robin Hood so much that when he is gathering intelligence in his disguise as the blind beggar, he momentarily breaks character by saying "hang Friar Tuck??". The Sheriff fails to see this slip in acting, who arrogantly remarks to the beggar that "there might even be a double hanging", hinting the true purpose is to lure Robin Hood out into the open. Little John and Robin Hood come to break Friar Tuck out of jail. Alongside Little John, Friar Tuck helps release the townspeople, and distributes the taxes that Robin Hood reclaims from the Prince. Friar Tuck helps the townspeople into a cart that will take everyone into Sherwood Forest. Friar Tuck's last appearance is at the wedding of Robin Hood and Maid Marian, which he presumably officiated. He laughs at King Richard's joke that Robin Hood, a former outlaw, is now his in-law. House of Mouse He sometimes appears in the House of Mouse. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Friar Tuck is portrayed by Dylan Thomas Collingwood on the show and was one of the Merry Men of Robin Hood. With this last, Little John and Will Scarlett, he steals the gold in Maleficent's castle for to help the poor. Disney Parks Friar Tuck appears at the Disney parks as a meetable character. Trivia *Friar Tuck serves as a father figure to Robin Hood and Little John. He is also close to King Richard. Gallery Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Protagonists Category:Clergy Category:Mustelidaes Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:European characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon